Minty Meadow (Episode 64)
This article is about the 64th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the fifth Reality episode in the game, see Minty Meadow (Episode 5). - |characters = Tiffi |champion = Top Tracker |new = N/A |released = May 13, 2015 |difficulty = Undetermined |previous = Delectable Depths |next = Cookie Crossing }} Minty Meadow is the 64th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World Twelve. This episode was released on May 13, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Top Tracker. Story Before episode: Tiffi wants to find Unicorn, and she walks out of the screen. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 936-950. Gallery Ep64-1.png Ep64-2.png|Background Level 936 Reality.png|Level 936 - |link=Level 936 Level 937 Reality.png|Level 937 - |link=Level 937 Level 938 Reality.png|Level 938 - |link=Level 938 Level 939 Reality.png|Level 939 - |link=Level 939 Level 940 Reality.png|Level 940 - |link=Level 940 Level 941 Reality.png|Level 941 - |link=Level 941 Level 942 Reality.png|Level 942 - |link=Level 942 Level 943 Reality before.png|Level 943 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 943 Level 943 Reality after.png|Level 943 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 943 Level 944 Reality.png|Level 944 - |link=Level 944 Level 945 Reality.png|Level 945 - |link=Level 945 Level 946 Reality before.png|Level 946 - |link=Level 946 Level 947 Reality.png|Level 947 - |link=Level 947 Level 948 Reality.png|Level 948 - |link=Level 948 Level 949 Reality.png|Level 949 - |link=Level 949 Level 950 Reality.png|Level 950 - |link=Level 950 Minty Meadow-2 Map.png|Map on Facebook Minty Meadow Share.png Top_Tracker.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode looks like that of Minty Meadow's background. *Footprints in the map leads to level 942 and apparently belong to Unicorn. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus on the right side. *This is the first Reality episode released after the end of Dreamworld. *This is the first episode in Reality to have an identical episode name with a previous episode, Minty Meadow (in World 1). *This is the first Reality episode that does not have after story. *This episode was released almost one year after the release of Gummy Gardens, and its episode finale are ending with the numbers 5, 9, and 0. *This episode breaks the trend that every episode has at least one candy order level first introduced in Wafer Wharf, this episode has no candy order level at all. *This episode was supposed to introduce an element called "Evil Spawner", but for unknown reasons it was removed two weeks before the release. *This episode has the most jelly levels in Reality and Dreamworld; it has 12 jelly levels. This also makes this episode having the greatest number of levels of a specific type for both Reality and Dreamworld. *This is one of the episodes with only two types of levels. *This episode breaks the trend of not having toffee tornadoes since level 888. *This is the 21st episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the third episode in a row with no candy frogs. *This is the first episode to not have any UFOs since their introduction. *This is the first episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. Category:World Twelve Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World openers